


[Podfic] Happiness

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofHappinessby RuugerAuthor's summary:"He sometimes thinks that his soul has a happiness clause, just like Angel's"
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616) by [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/opca95287t14vt2/Happiness.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:02 | 1.66 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ruuger for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Random Fic." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
